Sharing Our Pain
by Lucidvizions
Summary: Two hearts that have lost it all. They used to be enemies but now those rules no longer apply. Will they continue to fight and follow their duties or will they try to mend their broken hearts?


A/N: Hello people of ! That's about all I have to say.. Not really a chatty person, just know that this is the first story I have ever posted so please constructive criticism is a must and do not be afraid to be blunt. This was typed on an iPad

The Mojave wasteland, before the courier arrived it was a power struggle between two great factions, the mighty two headed bear NCR and the powerful bull Caesar's Legion. Their vast armies held an iron grip on the wasteland, slaughtering each other for complete control.  
The NCR was filled with inexperienced patriots fighting for a flag, the legion brimming with conquered tribes all united under one man.  
And up in his tower sat Mr. House, the ruler of New Vegas, watching it all unfold and waiting for for the final piece to come into play.

After the courier defeated death, she began her path of destruction, a path that enlightened her to the faults of both nations. The NCR was a government built on old world beliefs, the same beliefs that destroyed it, and its army too small to keep its vast territory secure.  
Caesar's Legion, a totalitarian empire built on the backs of slaves and fueled by indoctrination. She felt the NCR was too weak to stay in control and Caesar's Legion too immoral and sexist to to rule fairly.

But hope came from a suave talking man broadcasting on a giant monitor. His words enraptured the courier, for they seemed to drip with truth and wisdom sorely lacking in the wastes. He made her believe that he was the only one who could continue to maintain New Vegas, the only one fit to lead it. She became his little errand girl, doing things he couldn't. She activated the securitrons hidden under the fort and killed Caesar, she herself assassinated the NCR president.

All of that changed however, when she did a sweep of Benny's room in the Tops hoping to find something valuable.  
Yes Man, that was how it identified itself, a hacked securitron Benny planned to use to hack Mr. House. It was then that the temptation of power first infected the courier and like cancer it spread until it inhabited every fiber of her being. That power led her to betray House, led  
her to kill the Legate Lanius, led her to force the NCR to retreat.

After the second battle of Hoover Dam, the courier felt as though she was untouchable, as though nothing or nobody could reach  
her high atop the Lucky 38. For the first time since she rose from a shallow grave she felt at ease, in control, content.

Until a ghost from her past came back to haunt her.

When the courier disappeared into the Divide the NCR and Caesar's Legion sent the brunt of their remaining armies into New Vegas to take advantage of the city without its leadership. They swarmed like ants, only unorganized and out of control, like writhing snakes with no head. The Mojave became worse than it ever was.

A week after the havoc began, an answer came from the courier herself, an answer that split the sky. The bombs from the divide shone brighter than the sun itself and for a moment the armies in the Mojave froze, too dazed by the bright lights, too bright for them to see the end.

Now the land to the east, a fiery pit of radiation. The land to the west very much the same. The couriers securitrons hunted down any resistance that remained, all but two. These two refugees, with no home to flee to, fight for existence in a world that is against them.

Once the most hated enemies, now these two have more in common than anyone else in the wasteland. With no family left to laugh or cry with, will their broken hearts seek to heal each other or will their deep set ways destroy what remain of themselves?  
In Vegas, life is chance, the roll of the dice can change everything. The cards have been dealt, will these two fold or make the best of what they've been given and go all in?

A/N: Please tell me what you think.. First time I've released a story for people other than an ex English teacher to read. I have more written that introduces the characters. The male is a Legion, the female in NCR obviously. Please tell me if it seems interesting enough to continue..


End file.
